The proposed project is consistent with the innovative research goals of the NIH/NCI/DRCCA chemoprevention program. Its aims are: (a) to develop a pilot data base on cancer chemoprevention testing in experimental animals that may be used as a model for any future data base development efforts, and (b) to evaluate a select portion of the available literature on testing for cancer chemoprevention to identify and consider data elements relevant to the development of test protocols. To accomplish the first objective, literature will be gathered on prospective chemopreventive agents including Vitamin A and its analogs, Vitamin C, Vitamin E, Beta-carotene, selenium and various trace metals, phenolic antioxidants, protease inhibitors, prostaglandin synthesis inhibitors, uric acid, and secondary plant constituents. The resultant compilation will be the first effort to prepare a consolidated animal experimental data base on the subject. Literature will be reviewed and relevant information extracted onto formatted worksheets. This data base will serve as a foundation for future expansion. To accomplish the second objective, the data base will be examined for specific parameters. This analysis will facilitate the development of test protocols for chemopreventive agents establishing criteria for validated research results and the future implications on human treatments. Cancer Chemoprevention is one of the newest frontiers of science. Any advancement in the field promises to have major economic and commercial impacts on the drug industry, training and education of health personnel, scientific and diagnostic instrumentation and the life insurance industries. This project is the first step.